


Dissolve

by MayBane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: Grant Ward sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a questa vita, che sarebbe dovuto andarsene e scomparire senza spiegazioni. Ma anche se questi anni sono stati una missione sotto copertura, i rapporti che ha formato sono reali.Incluso il suo matrimonio.





	Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599337) by [HEllmersy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy). 

Il messaggio arriva un mercoledì qualunque, una e-mail che ha per titolo una serie di numeri, (un numero di telefono) e per Grant non vuole crederci, vuole eliminarla e scordarsi di averla mai vista. Ma ha aspettato che arrivasse per anni, (5 anni, 1 mese, e 17 giorni), ha aspettato anni per questa missione. Perché è così sorpreso? Perché non sta preparando un borsone e comprando un biglietto aereo?

"Grant?" 

Ecco il perchè…Grant si volta per guardare Leo, suo marito, che se ne sta appoggiato alla porta con sguardo curioso. “Che fai sveglio a quest’ora?” Chiede. Grant gli sorride, chiude il portatile e si alza. Abbraccia Leo e lo bacia con passione, gli accarezza la nuca e Leo geme nel bacio, piega il collo per rendere il bacio più profondo e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungerlo meglio.

“È successo qualcosa?” Chiede Leo quando si separano, Grant scuote la testa

“No. Non posso baciare mio marito solo perché mi va?” Dice sorridendo, e Leo ridacchia e scuote la testa a sua volta. “Certo che puoi…vieni a letto?” Chiede con sguardo malizioso, e Grant non può fare a meno di lasciarsi trascinare nella loro camera.

Grant Ward sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a questa vita, che sarebbe dovuto andarsene e scomparire senza spiegazioni. Ma anche se questi anni sono stati una missione sotto copertura, i rapporti che ha formato sono reali.

Incluso il suo matrimonio.

Questa notte bacia il suo ultimo “_ti amo_” sulla pelle di Leo, lo stringe forte mentre si baciano e si uniscono, e guarda con reverenza per l’ultima volta Leo addormentarsi tra le sue braccia.

Il mattino successivo Grant Fitz-Ward saluta suo marito con bacio, fa un cenno a Daisy e Jemma mentre va al lavoro, e non torna mai più.

_Fine_


End file.
